Its My Birthday And Ill Cry If I want Too
by MrsDSalvatore24
Summary: On Elenas 18th birthday she doesnt want anything with Stefan gone and Jenna dead, all she wants is for the day to go away, but how could that happen when Damon Salvatore is around? A day of excitement is in store!    Season 3 rumours... DELENA
1. Birthday Girl

_New story idea you have to let me know what you think please let me know... Also Ill be managing two stories so please read other stories of mine :) This is a little rumour I heard about what happens in episode 1 of season 3 so Im going to let my imagination run wild with Delena Ideas... I need your reviews comments and favorites please... Also updates help you! this will take about three months during the flash forward -K_

**Chapter One- Happy Birthday**

I have been dreading this day all week, its not like I havent been looking forward to turning 18 and if you were most people it would even be exciting but for me it is terrible. Ever since Stefan left with Klaus three months ago and Jennas death I was never looking forward to turning 18 but of course September 15th had to come and that day had to be today. Im just glad Damon and I never discussed my birthday and I dont think my friends remembered so I could spend the day in bed. I put a little x over my calendar where the day had been and just went in the shower.

"Hey Elena, Happy Birthday! Your 18 sis you should be psyched!" Oh I forgot that my brother was kind of obligated to remember my birthday... Then of course theres Ric who dated Jenna and probably knew but I dont care. He only crashes here sometimes because Jeremy and I take care of ourselves now.

"Uhhhhhh Jeremy Thanks but just keep it quiet I dont want a brithday and you know that." Jeremy tiptoed out of my room and was quietly walking away, knowing I was angry and upset, he probably had plans being it was a Saturday with Bonnie or someone anyway.

When I entered my room I figured Id go write in my diary or maybe just go watch movies in bed, Ill write in my diary its more productive.

_Dear Diary,_

Well_ Today is my birthday and Im 18 woohoo, you would think right? Well no... It turns out Im not excited at all... My life is a mess right now and Im in no mood to celebr-_

"Well birthday girl writing about a dream you had about me? Maybe what I got you... " Damon strutted over to my diary picked it up and before I could snatch it back he read what I wrote... "Elena Gilbert... Why are you not excited to be 18? Now its legal for you to be with me... " He did that thing with his eyebrows that was super sexy but I would never admit to loving it, and he barred his signature smirk for the billionth time this week. How did he know it was my birthday?

"I dont want to celebrate Damon, please no parties no celebrations no big deals about today. Its never going to be the same..." I trailed off thinking of my parents and how when they were still alive we would spend birthdays together in a smalll situation and how we always talked about for my eighteenth birthday doing something special together, ofcourse the snob I was back then never came to consider how good I had it having two loving parents who cared for me so much in my prescense and family who surrounded me with love and care. Nothing was ever good enough... I shuddered at the thought knowing how much things had changed.

"Is it because your precious St Stefan is gone and we are still yet to find him?" Damon asked, and in reality I hadnt thought of him quite as much as I was supposed to today, It was utterly disturbing when I thought about it but I thought of other things first. Yes I did miss Stefan but I wanted other people here much more today.

"Honestly no, yes I know it sounds terrible but I still do want him back. I just know that a birthday is a day your supposed to spend with family and friends. Most of my family is dead with the exception of Jeremy who if you think about it is living because of Bonnie and a ring, and a few very distant relatives who havent seen me since before Jeremy was born. "

"You miss your Mom and Dad..." He replied simply.

"And Jenna, and I dont see a use in celebrating when Im in mourning." I sat back in my bed and tampered with a few strands of hair that were still wet from my shower.

"Well I dont see that happening anytime soon, come on. "

"Come where may I ask or is kidnapping now legal in this country?" I shot up from the bed knowing that the answer to my question would be expected. A remark I could have came up with if nothing else.

"Hey babe youre 18 now free to make youre own decisions, not that you werent great at that before... Kidnapping no longer applies to you." I did giggle at his comment, maybe today didnt have to be totally horrible. "get an outfit together something that says Im 18 and I dont give a damn who looks at me because youre not coming near me while I go run home and get myself a drink."

"Ill pick out something nice... Maybe not that nice but itll be nice. Go drink your blood." I giggled as Damon hopped out the window and wondered how he had such an affect on me and how my day had been turned completely upside down. When did I decide having a birthday would be ok? And when did I decide having one with Damon would be any better than not having one at all? I shrugged then walked over to the bathroom and blew dry my hair, my natural waves hung in a carefree manner and then I remember what Damon said. I never wore my hair naturally so I decided to let it be, thank god it wasnt frizzy! Once I was done with my hair I walked over to my closet where I found a pink tube top that I matched perfectly with a black miniskirt. I found a pair of old stilletos that did the outfit justice. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed I looked more than a little slutty, maybe I should change, but then Damons voice rang in my head once more and I decided to go to make up. I wore a black pencil around my eyes with mascara and smokey eyeshadow... I thought if I had curled my hair I could pass for Katherine but the way I looked reminded myself more of the old me, the one noone seemed to know anymore.

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on the door about 15 minutes after I was done getting ready and Jeremy answered I heard him say, " dude shes not in the mood for company." I marched down the stairs before hed have time to scare him away not that he could actually do that, but in my 5 inch stilettos it was quite difficult.<p>

"Damon Im ready, just let me grab my purse." I said scurrying on the landing through the numerous items and finally reaching one. I saw out of the corner of my eye Damons eyes widen and could swear that his heart started beating for just a second.

"You wont be needing it Miss Gilbert now if you will please..."

"Elena what happened to I dont want a birthday?" Jeremy asked me.

"Damon happened... Well where are we off to anyway?" I answered and asked at the same time. It was quite anticipating just not knowing, and I felt such guilt knowing I was about to go off and celebrate when there were people who couldnt with me.

"Oh well you look really pretty sis happy birthday... And about that thing we discussed Damon I can do it 8 right?" Damon shot him a look of shut up or Ill take that ring from you and kill you myself. He just nodded and then took my arm, we were off trying to celebrate in a mournful state.


	2. Today

_Ok... I got one comment on this story and dont know if you guys like it, if you like it please comment, I need them to help with my writing!_

**Chapter Two**

I was being forced to go out today and I felt guilty, I dont know why I just felt so damn guilty... We had been nonstop searching for three months now and I was being forced to come home to get school sorted out. This was my senior year and on the weekends normally wed go looking for him and during the day Damon would keep track of the news and recent sitings but we had met them once and we found out that Stefan will be stuck with Klaus for at least 5 years but thats only if hes lucky... The most accurate sentence would be ten years. We found them within their first week being gone but Damon was still weak from his wearwolf bite so he couldnt fight. I looked out the window and noticed we were in a part of Mystic Falls I didnt notice and we were heading further and further away from familar areas.

"Damon where are we going?" I asked as he pulled to the side of the road. I looked around and there was nowhere I could imagine me having a good time at.

"Hop on were going to take a little walk." he said as I looked at him with a face that looked like are you kidding me? He nodded and smirked but I hopped on his back anywhere and I was wearing a skirt so he must be loving every moment of this. We start walking towards the middle of the forest in the broad daylight and the trees look so pretty. We get to a waterfall that im pretty sure Stefan has taken me to before but its what Damon does next that surprises me.

"Ok Im going to need you to hold on tight were going to jump." He states as if it were the easiest thing in the world...

"Im sorry were going to wh-" And he jumps onto a rock not noticeable to the human eye because it blends in so well. He sneaks back further walking onto the rock before you notice that we are in a cave.

"Damon this is beautiful." I look around seeing the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The waterfall becomes background noise and it falling right outside becomes a crystal blue water icing the smokey grey hollow rock. Inside I didnt even notice but there was a beautiful candlelit table set for two people, it was the perfect romantic setting for anyone who wanted to spend the day away from the world. "Damon you did all this? For me? Its so beautiful Damon!" I ran into him and hugged him.

"Now why wouldnt you want a birthday when I can get a hug from the most beautiful girl in the world out of it." He said adding a cocky grin to a sweet remark. Walking over to the table he pulled out my chair letting me take a seat and pushing it in for me and then handing me a single red rose. "Happy Birthday Elena... I know its only noon but I just want you to know that since you cant spend your birthday with who youd like to spend it with I hope Im a close second or third maybe..." He looked so innocent when he spoke. He looked almost like a little boy, like he had all the hope in the world.

Did he really think I thought that low of him? I mean I used to despise him but he was different then, he wasnt the man he is now. He is sweet and caring now, well sure only to me and never to others but hes my friend now. He knows how I feel and always comforts me.

"Damon I would want to spend my birthday with you even if they were all here..." I knew I did the right thing because he seemed happy and I wasnt lying either. I couldnt imagine this day without Damon. Infact I couldnt imagine a day within the last 3 months without Damon, he has been there for me for everything, when I was sick, moody, depressed, hes been there for everything...

"Thank you Damon." I said as he scooped some of the Lasagna on my plate.


	3. Taking a Swim

_Hey guys another chapter on its way :) Tell me what you think, also I need a big idea of what Damon should do for Elena and if Stefan should make a return. A gift perhaps because I dont think he would leave something so small and pure as his gift. So if you can inbox me an idea for what you think should go on in the story or write me a review with what you think should happen._

**Chapter Three**

Sitting under the waterfall having a candlelit meal that tasted like it was prepared by some of the finest Italian chefs in the world had to be one of the best things Id ever done. Noone had ever done anything so thoughtful for me before just because they thought Id deserved it, and this sure wasnt one of those cliche things you could find in a movie or a book because this cave was easily missed. It must've been his keen vampire senses that helped him pick up on it. We were done eating now and about to head out.

"So how are we going to get all this stuff back to your car?" I asked him wondering how he got it here in the first place...

He gave me a quizzical look and then said, "Honey we dont need to save this stuff, it was hard enough getting it up here right now my only job is for me to get you to our next stop."

"And where would that be?" I asked wondering how he planned this so well... He looked at me and then looked at the water, I didnt get it at first and then it clicked... I was not doing that.

"If you think Im jumping... Into that water... It must be freezing cold!" I said looking down again. "Plus I dont have a suit or clothes to change into." Just then Damon pointed out past the waterfall and motioned to what looked like clothing. I guessed I was going to have to swim for my clothes . But I looked down again and then even though we werent very far from the bottom I was scared of being sucked into the waterfalls pull. "Damon."

"Yes dear." Whats up with all the pet names?

"Im scared.. " I said blushing not facing him at any rate. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me we were standing close to the edge I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, with his piercing blue eyes staring straight at me.

"Are you ready Lena?" I gulped and nodded, now I wasnt just scared I was nervous. Damons arms enveloped around my chest and the way he was so close to me made me nervous. Whenever he was close to me had that effect on me however this time was different, like it meant something different.

Damon and I jumped off the ledge together and he held onto me tight while I felt myself reaching backward for him in need of a guide. It felt like flying the turns and twists of the air around us and then we splashed into the water. All in all I didnt know what I was so nervous about in the first place because it was very fun. I found myself laughing at the hilarity of the situation, I didnt go underwater and only the tips of my hair got wet so it should stay pretty much in shape but my make up wouldnt run.

"So was it that bad after all?" I swam around to see Damon sitting on the edge of the lake with his jeans wet and hair rustled. He looked like a human but he would never want me to admit that to him. He had taken off his jacket and shirt and was sitting there with a bare chest. It was one of the most beautiful sites i had ever seen. I swam over to the ledge and didnt get much of me wet actually so I was happy.

"Thanks."

"For what am I being thanked exactly?" Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"For everything pretty much, I never really got to thank you for saving my life so many times and being so good to me Damon, I dont know how I would be able to have a life without you." I looked him in the eye as I said this I wanted him to know I was telling the truth, and that I wasnt just trying to futz around with him because my feelings for Damon were complicated I didnt know how I felt.

"Youve done it before." He said point blank.

"But I dont know how I could do it now." I said and at that moment my eyes met his in a way that noone but us could really understand, it was our connection that was unbreakable. There was not much distance between us and when my lips met his there was an instant spark. I shouldnt be doing this what about Stefan? Hes not here right now, what about Damon you like him too dont you? What did you just tell him? I pulled away breaking the kiss.

"Well your clothes are right there. In that box." Damon was shutting me out and I knew why, it wasnt fair I didnt even have a chance to explain. I opened the perfectly wrapped box in birthday paper with a tag that said to my girl from D. I opened the box and in it contained an outfit that I had seen once before but it was too expensive for me to buy.

"Damon where did you get this? How did you even know I wanted this its so beautiful..." The outfit contained black sparkly designer skinny jeans by some designer in France, and a white tshirt that had layers that came out, other people wore shirts like this but it was special to me not only because it was designer but because Damon bought it for me, there were shoes in here too. They were the exact ones I wanted, the white ones with the black bow on the front.

"I hear things.." I gave him the devils stare and he gave in. "Presumably Caroline and Bonnie type things when theyre talking to you about actual normal girly stuff. "

"So you listened to a conversation that wasnt about supernatural things to find out what to get me for my birthday." I asked him.

"Yes." he answered simply with a blank expression written on his face.

"Damon Im sure you know I cant accept this, these shoes alone were over 1,000 dollars. The rest of the outfit is just ridiculous. " Stupid European fashion and Damon looking all gorgeous with his bare chest, Elena eyes up come on dont get nervous hes just a guy right? Yeah right a guy you just kissed.

"I do know that, do you know European fashion is 3 years ahead... This French designer is the next hot new thing." He winked at me and was obviously hiding the fact that he didnt like the fact I broke the kiss.


	4. Drunken Nights

_Ok im back... im so happy I watched comic con online, and Im excited but I didnt get to see the clip they showed... Anyway, here it is... On with the story..._

**Chapter 4**

The walk over to Damons car was silent and awkward, neither of us wanted to bring up what we really wanted to. However I just wanted to kiss him again, what was I thinking im in love with Stefan, the man who gave everything for his brother. But that kiss.. It was full of passion, and heat nothing like I had ever experienced before.

"Elena were at the car. You can stop walking before you step into the road and get yourself killed." Damon said and I noticed he was shut off. I had to do something about it.

"Listen Damon you dont have to do all this for me it is way to much. I know I already accepted the clothes and put them on but if this is awkward for you at all then I dont blame you if you just want to leave me here, I can walk home." I said reluctantly knowing how Stefan was at the moment, the one time we found him was anything but fun, because he wanted to hurt me and Klaus wouldnt let him go for at least 10 years. I shouldnt be cheating on him but did he expect me to wait forever?

"Elena Im not going to be doing any of that and yes you kissed me and I dont get itm but Ill let it go if I really have to, but I will never let you go Elena. Toying with my emotions, yeah Elena I think you dont get it however it is your birthday so Im going to stay with you and make you have a good time. " I gulped knowing that what Damon said I was true, he basically was telling me that he loved me and that I ripped his heart out by breaking it off.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" We had been driving for an hour with only the sound of the radio in a low hum on the background. I broke the silence for the first time since we left the waterfall. I noticed some familiar scenery as we entered a small town but then I saw a sign that read "Welcome to Atlanta". I was in awe, did he really take me back to the place where we had so many memories, to the place I realized I was in love with him? Wait what did I just say?<p>

"Damon! You are taking me back to Atlanta! Oh my God Damon, thank you! " I hugged him tightly and then released him realizing he was driving.

"Cant let the birthday girl go without a little fun can we?" I smiled and leaned my head on his rugged lean shoulder. I managed to relax the rest of the way before he pulled into the bar that I knew his friend Bree would be at.

I got out of the car trying to open the foor myself but Damon got to it first and we walked to the door, but I was so excited and I grabbed his hand. I dont know what it was about this rundown bar in the middle of nowhere in Atlanta that made me so happy but it made me think of simpler times and I was so thrilled to be here again.

Damon whispered something to the person at the bar and then from the kitchen we saw Bree emerge with an apron on. "Well well if it isnt Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Man I can tell you are whipped already." I blushed noticing that his hand was around my waist and my hand was in his as we were sitting at the bar. It probably looked like we were together, and to me it just felt normal.

"Elena care to explain?" Damon said flirting at me with his eyes. I looked at him and he didnt back down so I figured why shouldnt I?

"Weve been together for a month, I know its not long but it looks promising even when he does have his moments." I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. His expression was priceless, a mixture of what are you talking about and ok i like this I guess I can go along with it.

"Dont be so modest Lena, Bree today is her 18th birthday but its 21 for all you know. " He shot her a look saying get us a round of drinks, "And its also our 2 month anniversary so we decided to get away."

"Wow Im kind of shocked... Last thing I remember you were with Stefan, but it looked like you and Damon were made for each other I shouldnt be so shocked, after all Stefan is with Klaus now." I sat in my seat like a stone and waited for words to come out, they never did.

"Was he here?" Damon asked and I gave his hand a squeeze hoping he knew I was thanking him.

"No but he was in Atlanta, like the main part about two weeks ago. They killed many people, It got so bad me and a couple of other witches had to seal off the towns and bars so they were vervained and you have to be invited in. They move around though we scared them off for a while but in a couple months/years theyll be back with the rate theyre going." Bree said and I gulped.

"Im sorry youll have to excuse Elena shes not quite use to Stefan being the way he is, we looked for him for a long time and when we found him she almost died and it was not a good situation." Bree nodded noticing the false information she was being given.

"So...Whos up for shots?" Said Bree.

* * *

><p>After 3 shots of tequila and a shot of bourbon I decided it was time for me to sober down, I did promise Jeremy over text Id be home for a late dinner around 8. I had a cup of coffee and I was better. Damon was driving me to the grill and Damon told me there was no use in changing because I looked, "ridiculously hot." and surprisingly I didnt hear anything about how I made up information about being his girlfriend the whole way home just another silent car ride.<p>

We got to the Grill in an hour , "Thank you Damon for everything." I leaned in to hug him except he refused.

"Im going in with you Im gonna go get a drink." It seemed liable, Ric was probably there drinking away his sorrows. We walked in together and the lights were off, that surprised me, I searched for a light and when I hit a switch I turned around to see noone in here not even Damon.

"SURPRISE!" I saw all my friends and what was left of my family standing there coming from there hiding spots and Damon coming from behind me. I grabbed my chest out of meer shock. "Damon did you do this?"

"Well I had to ask someone who to invite..." And then at that moment my two best friends came running over to me trampling me with hugs and then so did everyone else. I couldnt seem to get a single moment to myself and when I did everyone seemed to be buying me drinks even though I was only 18 they were ok with it, and reinstilling my drunkness from before. Finally I had a moment to sit so I went over to the bar and did what I wanted to do for the time I had been here. So much time had passed I didnt even know if it was still my birthday. The DJ was blasting music in the background as I walked up to the blue eyed vampire who was sitting drinking a glass of scotch.

"You know I really love this song, and I know your not really my boyfriend but Id still love to dance with you..." I said mesmorized at the way I just worded that.

"Is that your feeble attempt at trying to get you to dance with me?" He said chugging his glass and I noticed I was just about as drunk as he was.

"Come on!" We got to the dance floor and I could feel the energy flow through me to him and back through to me, the pounding of my heart matched the way his body moved insync with his and perhaps we could have been a bit cleaner for the family setting there was around us but I probably wouldnt remember anything I did tonight anyway, Damon on the otherhand would. "Damon" I kissed his neck, and it was not the first time something like this happened all night, I continued kissing his lips and we were now in the corner, probably his vampire speed, I was up on the wall making out with him, "Lets go back to my place." I said and he looked at me making him sober again.

"Really?"

"Yes Damon come on dont be a buzz kill I want you right now and Id take you right here but thats not very nice." Little did I know Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, and Tyler could see everything that was going on all night and could most likely hear it.


	5. Its all a blur

_Ok so i know everyone was excited about the last chapter but this chapter is going to be very exciting I promise :)_

**Chapter 5**

I woke up feeling a buzz of pain in my head, I had a hangover and that was clear enough to me. I rolled over in what I thought was my bed and realized the sheets felt foreign, but they were so comfortable. When I rolled over I opened my eyes to be welcome into the unfamiliar room which had a sense of familiarity in it, but then I noticed the raven haired face sleeping next to me. The covers were almost completely off of him and you could see he was naked and then I realised that I was too.

"Good morning lovely." He said and then it hit me, what we did last night.

"Hi." I said coyly trying to cover up my body, its not that I regret what I did last night its the fact I dont remember what I said or did, and the fact that I had totally forgotten about Stefan in the meaning. I took the sheet off the bed and got up trying to find my clothes but I couldnt find them.

"Why are you being like this Elena, what changed over night we had such a great time yesterday..." I thought back on the parts of yesterday could remember and in all honesty I did have a great time with him I remember everything until we got to the Grill. I locked myself in Damons bathroom so I could think about yesterday to get the story straight, I hate being lied too. I remember it like this,

At my house he was his cocky, sarcastic self, the same self whom I have been fighting feelings for, for over a year. At the waterfall he was sweet, caring and charming like I imagined he was in the 1800s before he got turned and the side I only get to see. Then I remember going for a swim in the lake, it was a romantic experience and in all honesty I do remember thinking how great of a boyfriend Damon would make... Stefan didnt cross my mind much yesterday, I wasnt being the depressed girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend to come running into her arms. I had moved on without him even if before he left things were strange, I know I should feel terrible but I dont know why for some reason, I feel happy and relieved. I need to know what happened last night though, I hadnt had a black out since my big drinking years before my mom and dad died. I know itll come back to me eventually.

I walked back into the bedroom hesitantly still yelling at myself for my lack of clothing.

"Damon..." He was turned around sitting up on the bed only wearing jeans that rised to his hip bone, it was a beautiful site and I wished I remembered more of what happened last night.

"Elena can you please explain to me why you ran out on me like that.. I mean last night when I told you that I-"

"See but thats just it Damon I dont know what you told me last night I dont remember what happened last night and I dont remember anything about last night, I woke up in a strangers room today. " I said finally admitting it felt good and my sheet dropped a bit so I immediately covered myself.

"You blacked out, so you dont know what happened... " He said monotone pacing the room.

"Thats kind of the point now can you tell me what happened?" I asked impatiently.

"I think Im going to leave that to you, but based on your state of dress I think we can tell what happened." He winked at me and I know I had said some things to him last night that may not have been exactly a drunken whim, but I wanted to know what they were because I knew that I had feelings for Damon but I didnt plan on pursuing them anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Damon had to let me borrow one of his shirts because apparently my clothes from last night were at home... I didnt want to know how that happened, but his pants were too big and the shirt was slong enough for me to wear it as a dress so I did.<p>

I was at my house just writing in my diary when all of a sudden I got to the section I was blocked out on , but I still continued to write:

_We were at the Grill for my birthday and I got very drunk, my feelings for Damon lately have been overwhelming and I do love him. Stefan is gone and I should have broken up with him anyway... Damon had been given me the clue that he is long gone and moved on anyway... Damon and I were dancing erotically and the I was captivated by him, his smell, his body, his eyes, the way he moved alongside me. I just couldnt take it I love the man and Ive been denying him for too long, and now that its my birthday I will do what I want, especially since noone could arrest me for it... I giggled at the thought of him being so much older than me. I danced up against him and before we knew it words were said of me wanting him and we were back at my house, clothes were shed and we were making love. But it all had to stop when Damon heard Jeremy and Ric coming through the door around 130. Damon took his car and I attempted to find my clothes but all I could find was the scattered remains of lingeire. I spent the night at Damons house and once we were done we talked about dreams, goals, and I told him Im sorry to keep him waiting and I should have gone for him his brother was never the right option I should have broken up with him a long time ago. He told me he loved me I kissed him intensely and told him the same back..._

And that was the moment I remembered everything, who knew just writing down your thoughts could strike a cord? I knew I had to talk to Damon so I called him and he picked up, "I remember can we talk."

"Ill be right over." He said.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later I heard a knock on the door and Damon just yelled, "Can I come in?"<p>

"Yes!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs to him. The minute I saw him all the memories came flooding back to me and I pulled him in for a kiss, I guess he was a little shocked because at first he didnt kiss back but then it was pure passion and amazement.

"Im guessing that the reason you called me here wasnt to give me the whole I was drunk speech then?" He smirked politely sitting down.

"No Im here to tell you I dont regret anything I did last night but thats not how I wanted to do things with you, sure I would have liked to have Stefan out of the way but Damon Im in it with you now." He smiled at me innocently.

"Then how about we start again... Ill take you on a real date this time, that waterfall was cheesy and the swim overrated. Itll be a first date and a birthday date? What do you say?" He smiled at me again and I couldnt get enough of that smile. I knew this was not what I meant but Damon offering up a date, wow I would not have predicted that.

"That sounds amazing Damon... I would love it, but dont catch me for ungreatful I loved everything we did yesterday not just the stuff you liked." I winked at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So then what are you doing tomorow night around 7?" Damon asked me.

"I have a date with someone..." I said proudly.

"Who is he Ill get him!" He laughed and then I hugged him. I just hoped I was doing the right thing because it damn well felt right.


	6. Telling Friends

_Ok guys dont kill me I know I havent updated in forever but I have been busy, I went to six flags one day and working on other ideas for you guys to help me with so please look at the polls on my profile and just click the boxes I think you can do that right! Thanks!Ok anyway also for sometime I will be accepting story ideas and I will talk to you about them and then right the first chapter, if people like them I might continue! Thanks so much (and it can also be Harry Potter and yes I know some of you might kill me but I like it so Twilight). -K_

**Chapter 6**

The next day my phone vibrated and I realized I had left it on vibrate, no wonder I hadnt heard it. I had about 10 missed calls and they were evenly split from Caroline and Bonnie. I also had a text from Bonnie- 'Call me back' and one from Caroline- 'Bonnie and I need to talk to you stat!' I read that text in her voice so it made me giggle, it was very Caroline. So before that happened there was a knock on my door.

"What is it-" I was going to say Jeremy but I turned to see a blushing Bonnie and a dazed Jeremy sneaking down the hall. I didnt want to think about why Bonnie was here this early.

"Hey Elena good your up Caroline will be here in-" And as she said that Caroline came through my window. "Now im guessing." I wasnt dressed, I needed to look decent so I needed to at least run a comb through my hair if not shower.

"OK can I at least get dressed? Brush my hair maybe?

* * *

><p>After a half hour of getting dressed I was ready for whatever they needed to talk to me about, and what I needed to tell them.<p>

"So ..." I said.

"So I dont know how to put this but the other night at , well the other day, and well-" Bonnie said stuttering her words.

"WE SAW YOU BASICALLY HAVING SEX WITH DAMON ON THE DANCE FLOOR! THEN WE SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH HIM! " Caroline finally blurted out... I didnt know they saw that even though I did remember everythign.

"Oh about that, were going on a date tonight..." I said nonchalantly, I wasnt going to mention our little one night stand that didnt need to be brought up because of the date tonight.

"Oh well that might explain alot but what about Stefan?" Stefan who was oh god... Why did Bonnie bring this up?

"Hes gone for 10 years, if we try to look for him it will do nothing but fail us. I think I may love him or be falling in love with him... Can you guys just be happy for me?"

"Of course" Caroline hugged me but Bonnie glared at me not knowing what to think she didnt imparticularly like Damon.

"Listen I have no clue what to wear tonight or where hes taking me so can you help me?" I asked them desperately.

"Style is my one expertise Elena!" Caroline said while Bonnie got up from my desk chair and walked towards my door, opposite from Caroline who walked towards my closet.

"I have to go see what Jeremy is doing, I told him I wouldnt be long." She obviously wasnt taking this too lightly and she walked out.

"Shell come around eventually Elena, but for now lets look at that closet why dont we? If not we could always go shopping." she winked at me and then said something that hit my heart, "I always knew you and Damon would make a great couple from the beginning Stefan was never good for you."

**Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted an update, more to come soon, will bonnie come around who will caroline be with? Will Stefan come back? **

**POLLS ON MY PROFILE PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT! Also send me story ideas for vampire diaries and i will do a first chapter for you :) Sorry if this chapter was sloppy Ill do more soon :)**


	7. Epilogue

_**PLEASE READ**Hey guys im back and if your reading and have stuck through this story until the end then im so sorry... I know I havent updated in a long time but know that this is the last chapter in this fic... It takes place a couple months later and im sorry if this story is bad, I am having TVD withdrawl so ive been trying to read fics to get inspired but nothing has been doing the trick! Please can you all send me story ideas for any character pairings except for maybe stefan and elena and damon and anyone else... Other than that please I need a basis of a story and would be happy to do a partner story with someone... Send me your ideas and I will update regular! Thanks alot-Katie_

**Chapter 7- (Christmas Time)**

Everyone gathered at the Boarding house for christmas morning. It was the early hour of 6 am when everyone came over to open presents together. Bonnie was cuddling on the couch in her pjs with Jeremy, while beside them sat Caroline and Tyler. As I looked into the living room I thought of who was important in my life and who should be here. I thought of Jenna and how she took over this tradition for mom and Dad and how the first Christmas without them was a mess, and then how this was my first Christmas without Jenna. She had always been there also. I looked around and noticed that even though jeremy was my only blood family at 18 years old I had life pretty figured out. My family was right here with me even if some of them couldnt make it... Just then Damon walked up behind me and said, "Merry Christmas Darling but I do believe your in a pretty comprimising position." He pointed up and showed me that I was standing under the mistletoe. The one Christmas decoration I didnt have to fight him about putting up...

So he took the coffee and bloodbags from out of my hands and kissed me as if noone was there. "Hurry up in there!" Katherine yelled. Yes we invited my doppleganger, the horrible one who twisted the brothers lives into a million pieces and then shattered them all over again. She helped us find Stefan and she helped us kill Klaus, she was almost killed in the process and yes we became friends, at first Damon hated the idea but now he lives with it. When he was ok to talk to and we knew he wasnt going to kill anyone over it we had a mutual breakup and he told me he knew I was with Damon. I told him I was with Damon but I love Damon so I couldnt not be with him. I told Stefan that I had to have closure though, I had to tell him that he has to live his life and we have to be friends. So we do just that. He told me We are one big messed up family. So while Stefan is off on recovery in the forests of the continental US, Damon and I are standing here kissing under a mistletoe about to go serve a christmas breakfast, although I dont know if bloodbags and coffee can be counted as breakfast.

Damon and I walked out into the living room where everyone was gathered, Katherine standing by the fireplace, Matt sitting on the other couch with Ric next to him, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, and Tyler all on one big couch. Then when everyone took their drinks damon and I sat in the big comfy chair that Damon loves and has critically claimed to himself. "Ok guys I cant take it anymore its time for presents!" Caroline said getting up and throwing boxes in every direction.

Before you knew it everyone had a stack of presents in front of them.

"A Barbie Damon really?" Caroline asked holding up the mini plastic version of her as the whole room burst into laughter.

"Actually that imparticular Barbie wasnt my idea... But I believe it was the first one bought." Confusion wiped over Carolines face as she heard the words 'imparticular' and 'first'. But when she started unwrapping the other box that said Sincerely Damon And Elena and saw another Barbie this one was the whole set of Twilight Barbies that they made hence the vampire Barbie issue. Everyone started giggling before she smirked and giggled. The rest of her gifts were either clothes or hair things or other dodads.

Tyler got a muzzle and a leash from us and from others got some shirts and money. Jeremy got a professional crossbow from ric and everybody gave him the same thing (money) except all the couples had to exchange gifts beforehand so I didnt know what alot of people got. Bonnie got a toy wand from us and clothes from everyone else. I had told everyone before hand that our gifts are silly but are very meaningful. They all smiled and just said "Yeah right..." . I thought Rics was the best and I was happy to think of it myself... We got him all the seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stan Hesling.. Damon wanted to get him a mug that said #1 Teacher and cross it out in red paint that looked like blood and say vampire hunter. We made him open ours last and he questioned Damon when I burst into laughter. It looked like Damon was tickling me but it wasnt that I was just so happy.

"Katherine your gift from Elena and Damon?" Caroline asked because everyone gave her clothes that were a little bit more modest then her usual taste but usually she has been taking stuff out of my closet.

"Well Ive given her enough, but Elena has an interesting deal with Katherine." I nodded.

"Were going to share each others clothes... Dont see why not I mean theres nothing wrong with it.." I stood up and walked to the door it was time for the couple gifts and after seeing Bonnies necklace from Jeremy and Jeremy's new survival ring that said J+B on the inside. It was the color of Bonnies eyes and matched him perfectly. Tyler got Caroline earrings and shrugged saying "hey i dont know how to buy jewelery." She kissed him and showed off the outfit he would be wearing to dinner that night.

"So what did Elena get you?" Katherine asked looking at me then Damon.

"You know what Katherine you ask her maybe she will tell you..." Damon stated smugly annoyed. "Im just saying this could be considered a double gift. I dont know..." Katherine just quirked her eyebrow and I opened the door showing Stefan. Damon hadnt seen him since he killed Klaus that night and I had broken up with him. Frankly I hadnt either but Damon didnt know I had been calling him to make sure he didnt fall off the wagon so he could come back to his brother, his life at Christmas.

"Well I never thought Id catch you speechless..."

"Your back... I havent seen you for months, you were out of control you shouldnt be here." He was shutting down and it was my turn to talk.

"Damon Ive ben talking to him for a couple of months now over the phone and he has been wanting to come back but he didnt want to until he could be around people, on people blood. He switched to blood bags and is good now isnt that right ?"

"Yes it is, thanks to Elena I know I am welcome home for Christmas and I also know-" Damon just went straight for the hug and whispered into his ear, "We havent told them yet..."

"Stefan your here..." Katherine said really showing her vulnerable side, Damon and I were back on the couch and he was in the living room now, they would later be shocked to find out that they were the only ones who didnt know about this surprise. I had almost had to have katherine locked in the basement when we told her but she eventually played along.

Katherine walked over to Stefan and just like something out of a movie Katherine and Stefan kissed like they had neer been apart, like she had never broken his heart. "Im so sorry. I never meant to play with you guys in 1864 its always been you Stefan I love you and I always have." Those words stung Damon, she was still his first love but she had apologized to him and they were ok now.

"I love you Katherine." And in the turn of events everyone had forgotten about what we were doing before hand so sneakishly Damon decided to go get my engagement ring he had given me early this morning. I woke up to him kissing me and then before I knew it he was down on one knee expressing all of his feelings to me. Yeah we hadnt been dating for long but we have been close for so long and we know we want to be with each other forever. So now I slid the ring on my finger while everyone was asking Katherine and Stefan if they were going to be together, and while Jeremy asked if Damon was ok with that and he said why wouldnt he be?

We had gone until 12 oclock when people were about to start heading out to go get ready for dinner which would be at the boarding house when Bonnie said, "Elena is that what I think it is?"

"You mean my christmas gift to her?" Damon answered holding my hand up to his nonbeating heart whicih made my heart flutter.

"OH MY GOD ELENA ARE YOU TWo ENGAGEd?" Caroline said bursting through from the open front door, when I nodded the whole room cheered and hugged us.

"Im so happy for you Lena!" Katherine said hugging me.

"Congrats" was what I heard from all around a million and one hugs. But about an hour later I had to let everyone go and told them they could see it later. Yes my life would be good I could just see this now.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading are you guys happy with the ending please do as I said with the story ideas! also please review I need it!**


End file.
